The Perfect Boyfriend
by adorkabletwenty7
Summary: He gave you one of his shirts to sleep in.He holds your hand and kisses you in front of his friends.Being his girlfriend doesn't mean being his makeout partner.He leaves you cute notes. Check,check,check,check.TxG
1. clothes

**Hey, here I am again with a series of adorable one-shot. Enjoy! **

Gabriella Montez was sitting in her room one summer night after her boyfriend of 1 year today Troy Bolton, had just dropped her off at her house after their one year anniversary. They had spent the entire day together. Troy brought Gabriella to the beach and then to her favorite café. It wasn't a huge type of fairytale anniversary but Gabriella still found it the perfect day.

As she walked out onto the balcony of her room she saw a magazine sitting on the patio chair. She picked it up and a certain headline caught her eye, "Is you boyfriend the perfect boyfriend?" Gabriella already knew Troy was amazing and she didn't need a quiz to figure that out. Still she opened the magazine and found the page. The quiz was the type in which you checked the boxes near the sentence that described her boyfriend. She began scanning the list:

**He gave you one of his t-shirts to sleep in**

_Flashback_

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in Troy's living room watching a movie. Once the movie had Troy looked down at the girl whose head was resting in his lap.

"Gabi, come on Hun the movies over" Troy whispered and found that his she had fell asleep. 'Oh well' he thought as he picked her up bridal style and brought her up the stairs and placed her gently on his bed. He then walked out to talk to his parents, asking them if Gabriella could sleep over and they agreed, since Mrs.Montez was on a business trip Gabriella was set. Troy walked back up to his room and quietly crept in.

He watched the Latina in his bed, his chest slowly rising and falling. She was like an angel and Troy wondered how he was so lucky to have a girl like her. Troy was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a small whimper from his bed. He looked up and saw his girlfriend was beginning to toss and turn in her sleep, he continued to watch her, wondering if the moment would pass but then she started screaming out,

"Troy, Troy please don't go, don't leave me like this!" She was now crying hysterically Troy sprinted to the bed and embraced his girlfriend in a huge hug, swaying her back and forth, trying to calm her down. She had woken up but was still crying. Troy continued to rock her back and forth whispering things like 'baby it was just a dream, I'm here don't worry, don't worry I'm here' into her ear. She finally stopped crying and looked up at Troy, eyes red and puffy. She finally began to speak, in a barley hearable (a/n I really forget the word sorry, I don't think hearable is really a word) voice she asked

"Troy you know how I'm going away this spring break?" Troy then remembered how she would be spending her entire spring brake with her cousins in New Jersey. He was glad that she would be able to see her family, who she rarely got to see but he was going to miss her like crazy. They hadn't been away from each other for that long of a time. Three weeks, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. He planned on visiting her but didn't know if he would really be able to fly all the way over there.

"Yea I do" He replied sadness dripping from every word.

"Will you miss me?" Troy looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Of course I will Gabi, I can barely survive the two hours of classes we don't have together, what would make you think I wouldn't miss you?" Gabriella looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"I-it's nothing, just a dumb dream. You wouldn't care Troy" The blue eyed boy tightened his grip on his girlfriend, not in an abusive way but in a concerned way. He dipped his head so he locked eyes with her and said,

"Gabriella, do you honestly think I don't care? After all these months do you not see that I want to know everything about you, when you're upset, when you're happy? You're a part of me Gabi, whatever you're feeling I'm feeling and I want to be able to help you. You should never be embarrassed to tell me anything because I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what!" Gabriella was weeping again which sent a wave of guilt throughout Troy's body.

"I'm, I'm sorry Gabi, I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just…" But she cut him off

"No, no Troy it's okay! It's just that no one has ever made me feel the way you do! You make me feel like a real person not just that quite little girl! Sometimes I wonder, if…if your to good to be true. In my, dream since we didn't spend any time together you forgot about me and, and you moved on!" Troy was taken aback.

"Gabriella listen to me that would never happen! We could spend years away from each other and I wouldn't move on. You're the girl for me and I could never forget you even if I tried!" Gabriella nodded and gave him a weak smile. She knew he meant every word he said and she relaxed.

"Thank you Troy"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teens sat on the bed in each others arms for God knows how long. Every once and awhile Troy would gently kiss Gabriella's neck or temple, no words needed to be spoken, they were simply enjoying each other presence. Gabriella suddenly broke the silence,

"How are we going to do it? She asked him her voice still quite. Any other person would have asked her to speak up, but Troy was use to her hushed tone, one of the many things he adored about her.

"Do what?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Be without each other for three weeks?" He let go of the strand of hair and looked out the window, the rising sun inspiring him.

"I know!" He gently moved the Latina to the side and ran into his closet. Gabriella gave him a puzzled look as he brought out a shirt. She had to admit she loved it when he wore it, she said it made him look 'hunky'. He sat back on the bed a 20 watt smile plastered on his face.

"I want you to sleep with this"

"Wait, what?" She asked clearly confused.

"I'm not going to be able to see you everyday. So at night I want you to wear this, and think of me, and remember, I wish I was sleeping there right next to you"

"Oh my god Troy, that's the best idea!" She screamed wrapping her arms around her him in a huge bear hug"

"Hahaha, I guess my parents are awake now" Gabriella blushed but kept her smile wide.

"There's one thing that's missing" She said as she jumped up off the bed and ran into Troy's personal bathroom. She took the cologne that was sitting on the sink and sprayed it twice onto the shirt. Troy got up and walked to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now what are you doing Montez?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It was losing your sent" She said giggling

"My sent?"

"Yep!" She replied giving her boyfriend a small peck on the lips.

_End Flashback_

Gabriella smiled at the memory; she still had that shirt and slept with it almost every night. She checked the box next to the sentence and read the next one…

**There's the first one, hope you like it! The list has about 15 sentences but I'm going to make it about 10! Please review and don't worry I'll be updating all my stories but next Monday!**

**Love always,**

**Tiff**


	2. lucky

**Hey everyone, there's a long boring story behind why I didn't update Monday, I'll spear you guys. Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Oh, before I start, sorry if they're a few grammatical mistakes, I'm really not skilled in that area if you know what I mean. **

Gabriella looked at the next sentence of the article…

**He holds your hand and kisses you in front of his friends.**

_Flashback:_

Gabriella was currently in the school auditorium comforting her friend Amber. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Anthony and to say the least, it wasn't a pretty brake-up. Anthony was a skater dude while Amber was head cheerleader. After Troy and Gabriella's triple win, they thought anyone from any clique could date. This was true in many cases but for those two it sadly wasn't. A bunch of Anthony and his friends were sitting at their lunch table when one of the skater chicks pointed at Amber and whispered

"Ha, look at that cheer whore! Did you hear, her dad's business crashed, little Barbie is broke!" Inside Anthony's heart broke, he felt so bad for his girlfriend, but he was more loyal to his friends then her, so he forced a chuckle feeling horrible about it. None knew Amber like he did, they meet at a dinner and immediately clicked, they told each other things that not even their best friends knew. They thought nothing to tare them apart, but they were wrong. Suddenly Amber came running toward the skater table tears clearly visible in her hazel eyes,

"Anthony, Anthony it's horrible! Some big company bought my dad's store so now he doesn't have a job! My family has no money!" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso waiting to feel him wrap his arms around her like he did whenever she needed comfort, whenever they were alone. But instead of feeling his body's warmth she felt herself being pushed roughly onto the cold tile of the cafeteria floor. She looked up at Anthony hurt and confusion written all over her face,

"Get out of here you slut, we don't want anything to do with you!"

"Wha-what?" She asked her voice shaking with every word"

"You heard me! I told you to get lost!"

"But I'm your girlfriend!" She screamed with pain, not physically but emotionally.

"Not anymore, where through got it! It was my mistake going out with you anyway " He spat trying to put on and angry face but his eyes showed it all, no one could read them like Amber, but they had regret in them.. Still that wasn't enough Amber got up and ran out of the cafeteria. He didn't know why he did it but all those words just spilled out. Once they were out he couldn't take them back.

_Back with Amber and Gabi_

After awhile of Gabriella's comforting Amber finally spoke up,

"Why can't I have your life?"

"What?" Gabriella asked giving her friend a puzzled look.

"You have Troy. He cares about you. You two came from different worlds and brought…well most of the school together. Every girl is East High wishes she could have a guy like Troy. Do you know how lucky you are?" She asked. Gabriella thought for a second and then replied,

"I guess I do. That doesn't mean that you won't find a perfect guy for you. Just give it some time, I may have found mine in High School but you have your entire life. Believe me, you're a charismatic girl you'll find your love one day." Gabriella finished with a smile.

"Thanks Gabi, for everything." The two girls hugged and then went their separate ways.

As Gabi walked back down into the cafeteria she saw her Troy and a bunch of his 'basketball buddies' sitting at their table. Their eyes meet and he waved and motioned her over. When she arrived he gave her a sweet sort kiss while all his friends watched. They both knew Gabi wasn't a huge fan of PDA's but it had become like a handshake to them. Gabriella smiled as they broke apart and he placed his hand around her waist, going back to talking to his friends, while he rubbed his thumb on her thigh. The finale bell rang (a/n I know lunch isn't during 8th period but let's pretend) and the two teens decided to walk home together, hand in hand.

Troy and Gabriella talked about everything and anything that came to mind.

"So Gabi, what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked

"Nothing really," She replied, then without thinking she asked,

"Troy have you ever been embarrassed of me?" Troy looked shocked.

"What?"

"You know, have you ever been embarrassed to be around me? I mean come on, you're the basketball boy, and I'm the freaky math girl." Troy stopped walking and took both of his girlfriend's hands.

"Gabi I have never and will never been embarrassed of you. If anyone should be embarrassed it's you. You're a brilliant beautiful girl and I'm the run of the mill boy who got lucky and obtained some basketball skills. The question is have you ever been embarrassed of me?" He asked looking straight into her eyes, brown meeting blue.

"Of course not, Troy" She stated as he wrapped his arms around her, she once more whispered into his chest,

"Of course not."

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella smiled, that was one of her favorite things about Troy, he cared so much. She check off the box and her eyes scrolled down the page.

**Review please, love you all. Butter, butter biscotti (don't ask, inside joke).**

**-Tiff**


	3. truth be told

**Hola, hola! This chapter is going to be rated T, because of…well you'll see. Don't worry nothing to descriptive. So hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for the reviews! It made my day today when I turned on the computer and found 15 reviews for the last chapter, talk about spazz attack!**

Gabriella smiled with her results so far, or rather Troy's results. The next sentence read

**He's not afraid to tell you anything,**

**no matter how bad, embarrassing or personal,**

**knowing that you will always accept him no matter what.**

_Flashback_

Troy and Gabriella were currently sitting in the Montez household while Mrs.Montez was on a business trip. Both the teens parents had agreed to let Troy spend the night with Gabriella as long as they didn't do anything 'they would regret'. The two were sprawled out on the long couch Gabriella's back facing on Troy chest and stomach (a/n ok basically Gabriella is laying on top of Troy). Both loved it when they were in this position, Gabriella would be able to feel Troy's body rise and fall and feel as if they were one. Every time he would gently bring his finger up and down her arms a wave of pleasure washed over her. Troy would be able to feel, well there wasn't really a word to describe the way he felt. It was a feeling the happened when Gabriella would ease her body. He felt her breathing slow and watched her close her eyes, there was always a small grin on her face when they would lay like this, and when Troy saw Gabriella in this state he wouldn't dare bother her, he simply stares and takes in everything. I guess all you can call that was love. After laying like this for god knows how long Gabriella broke the silence.

"Troy want to play a game?" She asked looking up at Troy. Troy laughed at her eagerness.

"Sure, what type of game?"

"The one everyone would play when we were little, what's the name of it, ugh…Truth or Dare!"

"Oh come on baby I don't feel like moving!" Troy playfully whined

"Fine how about we play Truth or Truth?"

"That could work too, you go first"

"Ok Troy, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Oh god here we go." Troy replied rolling his eyes making Gabriella giggle, sending chills up is spine.

"Well when I was in the 6th grade my older cousin Matt kept ridding me about how I wouldn't be able to dance with this girl I had a crush on at the school dance. So I decided I would practice my dancing skills. One problem, I didn't have a partner so I went to the local Toy's "R" Us and bought a life size Barbie."

"No way!" Gabriella was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yep and the worst part was I didn't realize when I was practicing Matt was taping me and showed the video to the entire school at the dance!" By now Gabriella was laughing hysterically and Troy had to place his arms around her waist making sure she wouldn't fall off the couch.

"That…is…so…rich!" She cried taking deep breaths between every word. Once she had contained her laughter she continued the game.

"Ok you ask me something." Troy thought for a bit and then replied.

"When was your first kiss and how was it?" Gabi blushed a bit at the mention of it.

"7th Grade, horrible." She quickly replied.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather not talk about it. One I didn't even like the guy, he was an egomaniac. Two it was in a game of spin the bottle and three let's just say, two kids with braces should not kiss unless they want to stay like that till their parents took them to the dentist." Troy chuckled and Gabriella playfully slapped him.

"That's not funny! I swear that's one of the reasons we moved!"

The two continued this game for 2 more hours, each passing question becoming more serious.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice showing signs of nervousness, which Troy of course sensed. He sat up straighter and looked into his girlfriends eyes.

"Yea Bubbles?" Troy asked gently, using Gabriella's nick name.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth no matter what?"

"Of course Gabi. I know I can trust you and I don't want to hide anything from you, I know that if I ever lied to you it would just come back to kick my ass." He said with a small smile.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this." Gabriella whispered as Troy waited patiently.

"Have- Have you ever, you know…slept with anyone?" She finally asked, wishing she didn't the second it came out of her mouth. Troy looked over his girlfriends head, his eyes seemed to zone out.

"Gabriella…" He started but she cut him off.

"It was dumb, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok Gabi; I knew one day I would have to tell you this." Troy looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"One day Chad planned some end of the year party. Some dumbass brought strong liquor to the party. He filled everything that we had to drink with the junk. No one could tell and we all had way to much, a lot of people passed out, which I now wish would have happened to me. There was this girl, Stacie and she had been after me for years. She came late to the party and wasn't as drunk as the rest of us, well she saw the state I was in, and knew she would never have the chance again. So being the slut she was she took it." Troy was getting angrier by the second his voice rising, but Gabriella stayed calm, gently stroking the back of Troy's hand. "All I remember was waking up next to her, but I didn't have to remember because she, she freaking tapped it! I got rid of the tape but it still pisses me off! Not that fact that she did what she did but that fact I was such a whore!" Now Troy was really upset, he wasn't crying but Gabriella could tell he wanted to. "I'm such a horrible boyfriend Gabriella; you should just walk out right now and…

"No!" Gabriella spoke up.

"What?"

"You're a perfect boyfriend Troy! Don't you see? Any other guy would have slept with 5 other girls, and would have never fessed up. I'm not mad Troy, I'm not even upset, you made a mistake, and we all do. The thing the separates the good from the bad is the fact that they will admit it, and realize it was wrong." It took awhile for this all to sink in for Troy but when it hit him he leaned down and gently kissed the girl lying on top of him.

"I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

The two teens smiled and relaxed. Without another word, the two teens feel asleep in each others arms.

**End Flashback:**

Gabriella's POV:

Many other girls might have been angry, or jealous that their boyfriend had slept with another girl, but I'm not. I know Troy didn't mean to and he's just not the type of person who would cheat. I know him better then that. I love him.

**Love it? Hate It? (I hated this one! It was way to fast right?) Tell me!**

**Love,**

**Zacxvanessaandmilexjake**


	4. Brisa the brat

**I'm back and I'm taking a break from all the drama and am going to write a funny light chapter. And yet again I'm sorry, spell check is down. Enjoy******

Gabriella's smile widened as she read the next sentence, if that was possible.

**He does you small favors,**

**and large ones, **

**but never asks for anything in return.**

Flashback:

Gabriella awoke from a long night of tossing and turning in her bed. Her forehead was throbbing, her vision blurry, and her throat felt like it was a ball of sandpaper. To top it all off it was 'her time of month' and the cramps were unbearable (ha-ha girls, we all know how that feels). She turned and glanced at her alarm clock,

"Oh god, 12:45" She moaned and tried to get out of her bed, failing miserably. Since it was summer vacation she had a part time job of babysitting the neighborhood kids and she had to be at the Cully's house by 1. Suddenly a small knock was heard, coming from her balcony door she turned her head slightly to see none other then Troy Bolton standing there with a small grin on his face, which disappeared when he saw the condition his girlfriend was in.

He quickly opened the French doors and closed them gently behind him. Then he swiftly moved over to Gabriella bed. He sat down and without a word placed a hand on her forehead.

"Gabi you're burning up!" He stated

"No shit Sherlock!" Gabriella spat but then realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Troy." She whispered looking down.

"It's ok Gabi; I can tell you're under the weather."

"Oh crap Troy I have to go take care of the Cully's daughter." She moaned and yet again failed an attempt to try to get up.

"No way Ella, you're staying in bed!"

"I can't Troy, Mr. and Mrs. Cully are going out to eat, they can't leave Brisa alone, she's only 10!" That's one of the things Troy loved about Gabriella, she always put other people before herself, even at her worst times.

"Wait I have a great idea, I can take care of Brisa!" Troy offered

"No, no Troy I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble, you must have other things to do."

"Believe me Gabi it's not problem, all I was going to do was shoot some hoops with Chad, I think he'll live if I bail." Gabriella smiled, she owed Troy big time.

"Thanks Troy" She gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek and with that her eyelids closed and she feel into a deep sleep. Troy smiled and walked out of her room and towards the Cully household. He didn't really understand why Gabi was so hesitant about letting him go.

"How bad can one kid be?"

He didn't know how wrong he was.

ICANTWAITTILLHSM2ICANTWAITTILLHSM2 ICANTWAITTILLHSM2

Troy knocked on the door of the enormous house. 'Wow these people are richer then the Evans!' Troy thought as a well dressed woman answered the door, putting one of her 24 carrot gold earring on.

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella was feeling a bit under the weather so I volunteered to baby-sit Brisa, is that ok?" Troy asked politely

"Fine, fine. BRISA GET DOWN HERE AND MEET YOUR NEW BABYSITTER!" Mrs.Cully yelled up the sprawl stairs. An angelic looking 6 year old came prancing down the stairs. Troy smiled at her and she gave him a toothy grin back.

"Thanks mommy, hello Troy I'm Brisa" The small girl put out her hand for Troy to shake which he gladly did.

"Ok well we will be back in 4 hours, be good Bri Bare!" Mrs.Cully sweetly said to her daughter then gave Troy a dirty stare,

"I don't want to hear any complaints" Troy gulped and nodded. As Mr. and Mrs. Cully walked out the door into their BMW comfortable. The two kids watched as the parents drove out of sight.

"So Brisa what do you want to…" But Brisa rudely cut him off

"You're hot! I wonder what you would look like shirtless" She slyly stated

"EXCUSE ME?" Troy asked wide-eyed, not believing he was being hit on by a 10 year old.

"You heard me, Gabriella's lucky. Do you guys make out a lot?"

"Ugh…that's not something I really feel the need to answer" He blushed.

"Oh god you're no fun! Anyway I want to play with my WII come with me" The tiny girl command

"Ugh, ok" Troy said following awkwardly following the child into the huge room where only a plasma screen, hooked up to a WII system sat.

"Wow." Troy gabbed at the site before him.

"Yea, I know, let's bowl." The two had a long 2 hour game of bowling. During the beginning of the game Troy went easy on Brisa, but as the game progressed he realized her really had to play to even catch up with this girl. He was getting creamed and was dripping with sweat (a/n I swear those WII games make you sweat!).

"HAHA LOSER I WIN! BOO-YA!" Brisa screamed, doing a victory dance. Troy was getting a bit annoyed but tried not to show it.

"Ok you won, so let's go get you some…"

"Why aren't you bowing down?" The brat…I mean Brisa snapped.

"Brisa, I know you won but you don't have to be a sour winner, I am not bowing down to you!" Troy tried to reason with the small girl but she began throwing a fit and in the process picking up the WII system and throwing it at the wall.

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO TROY, I'M TELLING MY MOMMY AND DADDY AND THEY'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE PUT OUT INTO THE STREETS! NOW BOW DOWN!" Troy looked at the crushed WII and back at the screaming girl and decided to do the best thing he could think of, he got on his hands and knees and bowed down repeating "I am not worthy, I am not worthy" over and over again till Brisa was content. She then hopped onto the bowing bows back and said in a sweet voice,

"Time for dinner" Troy began to stand up but was kicked in the stomach.

"Come on pony; ride me down to the kitchen!" Troy, now very irritated said,

"You can't be serious, the kitchen is 3 floors down, and the elevator is on the other side of the house!"

"That's what you're taking the stairs!" Brisa said in a 'duh' tone. Troy groaned and thought to himself, 'One more hour, just one more hour!'

When Troy finally reached the kitchen Brisa hopped off his back and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" Troy asked, expecting her to request a sandwich or frozen meal, but he had another thing coming.

"I want lobster brisk with a side of fruit cocktail and of course for dessert some tiramisu."(a/n I don't know if any of that is real) Honest to god, Troy didn't know what any of those were.

"Ugh, I don't think I can make that" Troy said a bit embarrassed

"You MUST be kidding!" Brisa squealed, rage building in her voice.

"D-don't you have like a chief or something?"

"Ugh fine! WILFRED….WILFRED GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She screamed into an intercom near her chair. Within seconds a tall man with a chief's hat waddled in.

"What would you like Miss.Cully?" He professionally asked. Brisa told him her order and within minutes he came back out with a steaming plate, and a bottle of Fiji water. He placed them on the table and walked back into the kitchen, on the way sliding a note to Troy. While Brisa was eating Troy opened the note, it read:

Don't worry,

I saw what happened to the WII,

I am getting it replaced.

Good Luck getting her to bed.

-Wilfred.

Troy looked up at the man and gave him a thankful but worried glance. Wilfred smiled and disappeared into the kitchen once again. Once Brisa was done eating Troy cleaned up her plate and turned back to the girl. Before he could up his mouth Brisa stormed down the hall,

"I am not going to bed! You can't make me pretty boy!" She screamed behind her as Troy ran after her. She was much slower then Troy but had the home field advantage. She quickly turned a corner and hid in one of the many guest rooms. Troy didn't have any idea where she could have gone. He then got an idea.

"Dang it, I can't find her, might as well go home." Troy said aloud making footsteps but not moving anywhere, hey he was one of the stars in the musical; he had to learn to act somewhere. Suddenly Brisa dashed out of one of the rooms, caught site of Troy and tried to run the other way but she wasn't quick enough, Troy scooped her up and walked the squirming child to her bed room. Since she was already in her pajamas he tightly tucked her in, trying hard to avoid her hands which were trying to slash his face and ran to the door shutting it behind him.

"I hate you Troy Bolton, HATE YOU" She screamed from her bedroom.

"Good-night Brisa!" He hollered back and walked down to the living room to be greeted by the Cully parents.

"Oh hello Troy! How was Brisa?" A much happier Mrs.Cully asked.

"Oh she was just, a doll" Troy replied, 'Yea a spoiled ass Barbie doll' he thought. Mr.Cully asked Troy to follow him to the den, Troy did so and Mr.Cully closed the door.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this Wilfred told us everything, sometimes Brisa can be a bit of a challenge." Mr.Cully apologized.

"It's fine, I would act up to when I was that age" Troy replied, glad to see someone understood.

"Well here's your pay" He said giving Troy a 5 one hundred dollar bills, Troy eyes widened.

"N-no way, I can't take this much money from you" Troy said trying to give the money back to the kind man.

"Oh believe me it's no problem, this is nothing, you deserve much more. Well tell Gabriella we wish her to get well soon. Good-bye Troy" Mr.Cully waved to Troy as he walked out of the den, then out of the house. Troy looked at the $500 in his hand still amazed. He then decided to go check up on Gabriella once more. He stuffed the money in his pocket and walked up to the Montez household. He then climbed up the tree and onto the familiar balcony. He knocked and with a nod from Gabriella walked in, plopping down into the butterfly chair near her bed. Gabriella giggled,

"I'm guessing Brisa gave you a hard time?" She asked getting out of her bed. Troy just grounded and sunk back into his seat.

"Yea, she can be a handful. What did she do to you?" Gabriella chuckled at Troy's story. She never remembered Brisa giving her that much trouble.

"I'm sorry Troy; you should have made me go!" Gabriella giggled apologetically.

"No it's really no problem, by the way here's your money." Troy said handing his girlfriend the 5 hundred dollar bills.

"No way Troy, no way, you deserve this money, keep it!" Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabi I insist, I only had to deal with that girl for one day, you have to deal with her every week! Come on take it Bri" Troy generously offered Gabriella knew he was stubborn when it came to those things; she smiled, accept the money and hugged the boy sitting in the chair. She then sat down in his lap and let him play with her hair. They sat like that for awhile, having small conversations every once an awhile. Then out of the blue Troy said,

"Promise me our kids aren't going to act like that." _Shit Troy where did that come from, Gabi is going to think you're some kind of sick perv! _But to Troy's surprise Gabriella smiled, kissed him lightly on the cheek and replied,

"I promise"

_End flashback_

For some reason ever since Troy and Brisa's encounter she had been acting, well polite to Gabriella which she didn't mind at all.

**Yep that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Sunday's are now my official update days! I promise every Sunday I will update at least one of my stories, as long as nothing big comes up.**

**Love you all, please review,**

**Tiff**


	5. Lust and Love

**Hey guys I'm back, I told you Sundays would be my updating days! Well I went to see 'Hairspray' Friday and it was amazing! I ended up sitting in the very front row with my neck hurting like crazy, but I still loved it! Anyway here's the next chapter. Now that I'm making up the questions they are becoming shorter, so I'm going to be putting two in each chapter.**

Gabriella was now lying on her stomach, feet dangling over the side of her bed. The questions were getting more interesting.

**He understands things about you that no one else understands,**

**Not even your best friend.**

_Flashback_

One beautiful Saturday afternoon Gabriella Montez was sprawled out on her bed staring at her ceiling. She hadn't done anything that day except take a shower and change out of her pajamas, even though she didn't plan on going anywhere. Last time she had checked the clock it was 11:30, now it was 4:45 and she was still in "la-la land". Still in her daze she heard a silent knock on her door,

_Knock, Knock, Knock…Knock, Knock._

Of course on the other side of the door was Troy Bolton. She called for him to come in and feel all the way back into her trance. Troy saw the state she was in and simply laid down besides her also staring at the ceiling. After awhile he asked broke the silence,

"You haven't been this out in god knows how long. What's on your mind Brie?" Gabriella ground and rolled over so her back was facing him and she looked out the window. Any other person would have kept asking but Troy knew exactly what she was 'saying'.

"College, huh?" She nodded.

They sat there, another silence taking over which, this time was broke by Gabriella.

"What if I don't make it?" She asked out loud. Not exactly to Troy but to herself as well.

"Gabi I know, you know, that you're going to make it." He perched himself on his elbow so her was hovering over her, as she looked up into his eyes. "Now what's really going on?" Gabriella sighed, sometimes it was odd having a boyfriend who could read you like a children's book.

"Well what if you know, the big school, teachers, money, food, all that and…ugh! I don't even know, all of it is too much!" For a girl passing English with flying colors, she was making no sense, but somehow Troy understood perfectly.

"Gabs you're a smart girl you'll get through. I mean we all feel this way going into a new school. Remember the summer before freshman year? How you thought High School was going to be the worst years of you're life? Well look now, we all worried over nothing. That's how college is going to be. Of course, at first it's going to be hard but we'll stick through." Troy took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "Together"

_End flashback_

Check

**Being his girlfriend doesn't mean being his,**

**Make-out partner.**

_Flashback_

"Troy, Gabi, Troy, Gabi!" The couple, who were walking to English together, turned around to find an out of breath Jamie running towards them. Jamie was in Gabriella's science class and in Troy's gym glass. They were all pretty good friends.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked, hand around Gabi's waist.

"I…was wondering…if you guys…wanted to come to my party tonight" The blonde said, clearly still out of breath, handing to two invitations. Troy looked down at Gabriella who nodded.

"Sure, we'll be there" Gabi replied smiling, as the two headed the rest of the way to English.

Later that day:

Troy and Gabi were walking hand and hand to Jamie's party. It was a nice fall evening and the couple was taking their sweet time.

"Hey Troy, what type of parties does Jamie usually have?" Try shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't known her that long to go to one" Gabriella playfully gasped.

"But your _Troy Bolton _doesn't everybody invite you to their parties?"

"Psh, yea my parents have to reject invites at the door" Troy stated sarcastically which made his girlfriend giggle.

"I guess we're here." Troy said looking up at the huge house. There was something about it he didn't like, instead of loud music blaring there was slow jazz playing lowly. Troy rang the doorbell and the two waited for an answer. When there was none he slowly opened the door and found why Jamie, or anyone else at the party, was to busy to answer the door. Troy and Gabriella had been invited to a make-out party. Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's hand. He tried looking for any of their friends but found none, even if they were there they would be too wrapped up with someone else to notice the couple.

"Bedrooms are open to anyone who wants them!" Jamie shouted slurring her words as 5 couples ran up stairs. _Great there's alcohol here too._ Then Troy had an idea. Still holding onto Gabriella's hand he lead her up the stairs, at first she looked at him hesitantly but he smiled and shook his head as if saying 'not for that'. Gabriella understood and kept following. The two finally reached a room, which seemed to be the master bedroom. Troy peeked inside to make sure he was…interrupting anyone which to both teens pleasure he wasn't.

"Come on Gabi" He whispered making sure no one followed them. Once he had shut the door he let go of Gabriella's hand a grabbed a string hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it down and reveled a folded stair case to a large attic. Gabriella looked at him puzzled.

"I thought you never went to any of Jamie's parties"

"I didn't. Before she lived here Chad did, and we would always sneak up here when his parents weren't home. I guess her family hasn't found it yet." He explained climbing up the stairs and then helping Gabriella up. She gasped at what she saw, the attic was filled of toys, magazines, posters and even a T.V and couch. The small window at the edge of the attic was made of stained glass, and since the sun was setting it gave the entire room a reddish glow.

"You guys set this all up?" Troy nodded

"And let me tell you, it took a lot of man power to get that couch up here!" Troy chuckled as he pulled the stairs back up and sat next to the girl on the couch. They sat there, Troy playing with his girlfriend's hair while she played with them hem of his shirt.

"Gabs, I'm sorry for bringing you here. If I knew it was this type of party I would have taken you somewhere else"

"It's okay Troy, you didn't know. I mean aren't you a little upset that I wouldn't…you know give you anything? Don't you wish I was like Jamie sometimes, I'd just let lose some time so we could just, ya know, kiss… and that stuff." She whispered the last part. Troy placed his arms around her abdomen (a/n I know big word, but I'm tired of using the same words over and over again.) and lightly kissed her temple.

"Gabs, I could care less about that stuff I mean, sure it's nice once and awhile but you can enjoy it when it's in a moment. Not just because everyone else is doing it. Anyway hearing other people morning can be a bit..ackward." Troy could feel her relax in his arms.

"You really mean that?" She asked her eyes closed, the sun now completely set. The only light coming for a lamp in the farthest corner of the room.

"100"

This time it was Gabriella's turn to say something.

"You know what most of the people down there don't realize?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's a difference between lust…and love."

_End Flashback_

Gabriella sighed, that party had been a few weeks after they got together. Their relationship had grown and they had had those 'moments'. Now that they were falling more in love by the day, Gabriella had broken out of her cage bit, by bit. She still had boundaries and so did Troy, they both realized that, which made Gabriella feel…safe.

**Ok this story was way too rushed, I'm sorry my grandparents are over and Im having huge writers block. In your reviews tell me if you like things pretty innocent like they are know, or do you want some steam? By the way check out my famazing friend's fanfics! Her name is Shagen6 look her up!**

**Xoxo,**

**Tiff**


	6. AN

**Dear Readers (that sounds so odd, helloooo readers),**

**I am SO sorry I haven't kept my promise of updating every Sunday! My best friend was going on Vacation and then surprised me by inviting me! We had no computer in the beach house, which is why I couldn't update. I am so sorry and I swear on Zac and Vanessa that I will update both of my fanfics by Sunday! I hope you haven't lost faith (yet again sounds odd) in my writing.**

**You may now form an angry mob,**

**Tiff**

**P.S**

**I have started a new fanfic called A Wave the Ocean Can't Control please check out the trailer!**


	7. Notes and Rain

**Hey, I promised on Zac and Vanessa that I would update and I would NEVER break a promise on them! Well I've decided to keep things pretty innocent, I mean come on I'm 12, I can't think up very much steam anyway. I have looked back on my writing and am TOTALLY ashamed at how many grammatical mistakes I've made, it's kind of pathetic, and I know it seems like I say this a lot but I'm really sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter though all your reviews are very much appreciated and make me have spazz attacks when I see the number of them!**

Gabriella sighed with a smile, "So far so good"

**He leaves you cute text notes.**

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick MY GOD HOW LONG CAN THIS WOMEN TALK?_

Gabriella Montez thought with frustration as her science teacher Mrs. Warren was rambling on about something Gabriella had learned in the 6th grade. Usually she enjoyed being refreshed but she had to admit this was an all time boring, and when Gabriella thought a class was boring, you know it was boring. Tapping her pencil against the desk she and the rest of the class waited for something interesting to happen. A fire drill, an announcement they would settle for the air conditioning making an odd sound, anything that they could take their attention away from the teacher. Suddenly all their wishes came true when Chad walked into the classroom.

"May I help you Mr. Danforth?" Mrs. Warren asked, a bit annoyed that because of him she lost her train of thought.

"Yes this package is for Gabriella, I've been told it's very important but not to be opened until class is over."

"Very well" Chad then walked to Gabriella's desk and placed the envelope on her desk, but not before Gabriella leaded up to him and whispered,

"He didn't?"

"Oh yes he did" Chad replied in the same hushed tone and then he turned on his heel and left. Gabriella looked at the envelope long and hard, trying to figure out what could be inside. Finally the clock struck 9:15 and the students rushed out of the room, all except Gabriella and Taylor. The both shared a wondering glance and Gabriella ripped the top of the envelope off, inside was a simple piece of computer paper. She unfolded it and it read,

Kelsi showed me this song, it reminded me of you.

_Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.   
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.   
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise_

_Hope you liked it_

_Love,_

_Troy_

Both girls finished the letter and shared a long 'awww' as they walked out of the classroom.

"Girl, do you realize how lucky you are to have Troy? He's so sweet!"

"Come on, doesn't Chad do these things for you?"

"He tries, but I have to say he kind of sucks at it, I guess that's what I love about the guy he's a dork"

"Oh am I?" The bushy haired teen asked, surprising both girls as he turned the corner.

"Yea, but you're my dork" The two shared a quick kiss and looked up at Gabi.

"Hey Chad have you seen your basketball buddy anywhere?"

"Oh you mean Mr. Corny gush boy? He had to go to the gym for some extra practice but he told me to tell you something really important."

"And…?"

"Agh man, Zeke and I got into some really deep convo about those Webkinz things my sister always plays with (a/n those things annoy the hell out of me I have no idea why but it's UGH ok back to the story) and I kind of forget." Both girls rolled their eyes and Gabriella walked off to her and Troy's shared locker. She opened it up, grabbed her Math textbook and walked to class. When she flipped open to the assigned page she found a folded post-it, she shook her head a happy grin on her face and unfolded it:

_I know how much you love math,_

_and wouldn't want your pesky boyfriend bothering you_

_but I got to say, you've been on my mind all day, I didn't mean_

_to rhyme…just spending too much time, with Chad_

_who is so rad…ok I'll stop._

_Can't wait to see you later._

_Love,_

_Troy_

_By the way look to your right._

Gabi looked up with a puzzled look as her brown eyes meet with blue. He was standing outside of the door window at an angle where the teacher couldn't see him, but Gabriella could. He winked, she giggled and then he was gone. Amanda, one of her classmates leaned over and asked,

"Who are you smiling at?" While searching the room for something that might have caught her eye.

"Oh nothing, just a friend" Gabriella replied as she began to focus on what the teacher was writing on the board.

Gabriella carried on with her day and lunch finally arrived. The second she closed her locker she felt two muscular arms around her waist and a head land on her shoulder.

"How you doing?" He mumbled into the crock of her neck.

"Very good Bolton, I got your notes" He smiled and turned her around facing him, their fingers still intertwined.

"So you liked them" He asked a playfully cocky grin on his face.

"Of course"

"So how about one more?"

"I could deal with that" Gabriella replied as Troy fished out a crumpled piece of red paper.

"I wrote this one in art, which should explain why it's written in oil pastels." Gabi giggled and opened the note. Her eyes quickly scanned over it and began to water. She had heard him say it to her many times to her before and she had to him, but the meaning of them would always fill her up with joy. Every time she heard them, or read them, her heart would skip a beat and her cheeks would turn a light pink. Those three words teenage girls dream about, or hear because they have already had their dreams come true. On the small piece of paper Troy Bolton had written:

_I love you._

Check

**He's kissed you, in the rain.**

Gabriella mind flouted back to one of the most romantic kisses of her life, her and Troy's first kiss.

Flashback:

Gabriella Montez and her best friend Troy Bolton were walking home from school, like they did every other day but today was different. Troy was planning on telling his best friend that he wanted to be more then friends, that somewhere along the way, he fell in love with her, but the words were getting caught up and his nerves were getting the best of him.

"So that's why Chad never gets his hair wet! Who would have guessed?" Gabriella giggled as Troy finished his humorous story about their odd friend.

"Gabs?" He asked, his voice suddenly becoming serious, which Gabriella picked up quickly and gave him her full attention.

"Yea Troy?"

"I ugh…I just want to tell you ugh you know um…ugh"

"Come on Troy, you know you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?"

"I'vebeeninlovewithyousincewemeetandiwantedtoknowifyouwouldbemygirlfriend" Troy mumbled in a rush, making it sound like his entire speech was one word.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, titling her head to the side, reminded Troy of an adorable puppy.

"Gabriella, I've been in…" But before Troy could finish his sentence a huge crack of thunder was heard and a fierce lighting came after, warning the two if they didn't move fast, they were going to get soaked. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and the two sprinted to the nearest cover, which turned out to be a wooden gazebo near the park, The teens both plopped down on the beach and took a few deep breaths, once they had recollected their selves Gabriella asked,

"So what were you saying before?" Troy took a deep breath, it was now or never…and his nerves were telling him never, but then the words came spilling out.

"Ever since we meet I knew there was something special between us, I mean not just a friendship but something much more powerful. We've grown to know each other a lot better and we've had insanely great times with each other, even some rough times too." Troy took Gabriella's hands into his, rubbing the back of them slowly. "Even Chad has noticed there's something here, and you know how oblivious he is. So what I'm trying to say Gabi is that, I want to be more then friends and I don't mean to sound like some cheesy loser who's stalking you but I just needed to get this off my chest." Gabriella sat in shock, I mean what girl wouldn't if Troy Bolton (or Zac Efron) just admitted he's basically been in love with you, the amazing thing was, she felt the exact same way, the long pause scared Troy though and he began walking away, out of the gazebo, and into the pouring rain. It took Gabriella a few seconds to realize he got up and she ran after him.

"Troy…Troy wait up!" She screamed over the noise of the thunder. He stopped but didn't look back, when she caught up he said,

"Gabi, you don't have to make up an excuse I know you don't feel the same way."

"But I do! I want to be more then friends Troy, I can feel that there is more between us, I feel the same way!" The brown haired boy looked down at the girl in front of him, wet hair sticking to her face; he gently touched it and moved the strays away. Then he slowly did what he had wanted to do for the longest, he placed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss. Gabriella immediately knew what to do, placing her arms around his neck while his found their way around her waist. She stood higher on her toes so that she could play with Troys hair. When air became an issue the two separated, both smiling like fools at each other, but it didn't really matter because Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were finally together.

"Will you be my girlfriend Brie?"

"Let me think…" She teased, pretending to think very hard.

"Tell me if this helps you make up your mind" He said, once again placing his lips on hers, this time for a very short, almost teasing amount of time.

"Well, in the words of Sharpay, DUH!"

End Flashback:

Gabriella had to giggle a bit, "Troy was right about one thing, we are cheesy"

**Hope you liked! Time to work on Maria Montez! Oh by the way that first song is 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers, who by the way, I have become obsessed with ever since I got the chance to hug Nick and Kevin!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Tiff**


	8. Vulnerable

**Hey I'm back with another chapter; sorry it took me so long. About that promise about updating every Sunday well, I tried my best to keep it, I updated Maria Montez last week but it's become really hard and I hate making promises I can't keep so my new promise is I'll update as much as I can. Before I start I would like to give a huge shout-out to 'Emma' for giving me the best review I've ever received! I promise to work harder on the grammatical stuff!**

When she's upset hug her tight and don't let go.

East High's Scholastic Decathlon team had just finished their championship match (a/n I don't really know a lot about those events so I'm sorry for anything incorrect) making them the smartest school in the country. Gabriella who finished the tie breaking question, winning the match for her team was anything but jubilant like the rest of her team. Everyone had come to support her except one person, the person she wanted there the most. She took off her lab coat, hanging it on a hook and raced out of room into the school's hallway. She didn't know the way around so she just wandered around until she saw a bench in front of what seemed to be the nurse's office and plopped down. Soon footsteps where heard in the empty hallway and a pair of strong arms wrapped around the petite girl. She sighed and leaned into the person.

"She didn't show up did she?"

"Is it that hard? She didn't even have to come for the whole match, she could have came at the last minute and I would have been happy. But no she couldn't leave 5 minutes early to see one of the most important moments of my life?" She tried wiggling out of his arms but he just held on tighter and ran his hands up and down her arms. He knew when she was in this mood if he let her go she might do something dumb, like punch her legs or the floor. Gabriella usually had the most self control of anyone Troy knew but when she was this disappointed something in her snapped and she lost it.

"Troy let me go I don't want to be here right now!"

"Shh Gabi just calm down, you can't take this out on yourself…or anything else"

"Troy just let me go damn it!" She screamed. If anyone else heard Gabriella curse, they would probably run to the shelters thinking the apocalypse was near. Troy was the only one who had ever seen her in a state like this but he knew what was coming next. _Three, Two…One._

Gabriella let out an annoyed grunt of defeat.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Come on just breath" Gabriella did as she was told and relaxed a bit.

"Troy she promised" She sighed, the anger now replaced by sadness.

"I know she did Brie, I know she did. But I bet she tried her best." A silence overcame the two teens.

"You know he promised too"

"Who?"

"My dad, he promised he would always be there for me, he promised he would never leave and what happens? He meet some blond chick (a/n no offense to blonds) dumped my mom and went off to New York. He-he didn't even say goodbye"

"I'm sorry" Troy didn't know what to say, Gabriella never talked about her father and now that he knew what happened, he was heartbroken. He had two loving parents who loved each other and couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have one there.

"He did teach me a good lesson though. Never trust anyone…because they'll always let you down in the long run. Troy," she asked gently "Just let me go." All he did was shake his head and held on tighter. Even though he was holding on Gabriella felt no pain, his embrace was stern but gentle.

"Gabi do you honestly believe that because of your dad's dumb mistake that you should leave the people that care about you in the dark and deal with all these problems on your own?"

"It's worked every other time in the past."

"So let me get this straight, when you're upset you stay quite and don't tell anyone that you're hurting, even people who can help?" Gabriella smirked.

"What people?"

Gabriella was a sweet charismatic girl but the reason why she didn't have many friends in her old school was because she was hurting everyday. She was afraid if she got close to someone she would get her hopes up and they would put her down, just like her father had. Then she would really be all alone. If she let no one in then at least she couldn't get as hurt. Right? That was on thing Gabriella hated, feeling weak, feeling vulnerable but the closer she got to Troy the more she became, it was something new to her, trusting someone and she wasn't sure if she hated it or loved it. Ever since her father she had never really tired.

"Well that's all going to change; I want you to trust me Gabi. If no one else will help you I will, I'll always be here for you I'm not perfect I might make mistakes but that's normal. I want to help you Gabi, I love you." Gabriella sighed, a single tear rolling down her face which was softly kissed away. (A/n ok sorry to kill the moment but just to be clear he didn't kiss the tear he kissed her.)

"Always?" He cupped her face in his hands so they locked eyes, neither blinking and strongly stated,

"Always."

**Check**

Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her

[NOTE: These is when Troy and Gabi were just friends)

"_Gabi I just couldn't live without you. That month I was away from you showed me how much I need you. Would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"_

'You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to

Hold you through the night, we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight.'

Gabriella was shaken out of her dream by her cell phone ringing. She groaned and leaned over to her nightstand, knocking down a picture frame and her alarm clock in the process. She grumpily picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D and spat into the phone:

"Whoever this is it better be pretty freaking important! I was about to become Mrs. Ryan Sheckler!"

"Still dreaming about that pretty boy?" Asked an amused voice on the other line. Gabriella immediately lost her attitude and smiled.

"What do you want Bolton?"

"Oh I just wanted to wish my best friend a happy birthday."

"What do you mean it's…12:01. Troy you remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

"But I never told you…"

"Oh yes you did, remember 7 months back, we were in detention and Darbus needed to know everyone's birthday for some calendar, December 14 if I'm not mistaken. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well I never really liked birthdays." Troy could practically see Gabriella frowning and immediately knew what he had to do. The line stayed quite for a few minutes.

"Troy, are you there?"

"Yep I'm here"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming over"

"What no, you can't do that it's almost 1 in the morning! Troy I won't let you in!"

"Well you're going to have to, because I'm already here." Gabriella spun around and even in the dark she could make out Troy's slim figure outside her balcony doors. She sighed and hung up the phone, walking over to the doors and opening them.

"So what did you say about not liking birthdays?"

"You heard right. At all my other schools I didn't really have friends or anyone who would really care about my birthday. My mother was always away on business so she could take holidays off so I decided birthdays weren't really important, it's just another day of the year." Once she was done she plopped down on her bed with Troy right behind, wrapping his arms around her. To anyone else they would look like a couple but to them it was just a normal friendship thing.

"You don't know how wrong you are Gabs, it's the day you blessed the world with you presence." Gabriella was both touched and amused rolling her eyes.

"Okay Troy, what movie is that from?" Troy chuckled wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Hey it's true, you're my best friend and if no one else is going to make your birthday special I'll just have to do it myself."

"Troy you don't have to do that."

"You're right" He said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"But I want to."

"Okay Wildcat, but for now you need to get home and get some sleep." She smiled giving Troy an appreciative hug, while taking in his warm scent.

"Fine fine, kick me out, that doesn't change anything." She rolled her eyes again playfully.

"Get out." He smiled and gave her one last wave as he climbed down the balcony and out of her yard. She knew this would be a birthday she would never forget.

**Check**

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I tried my best! By the way the first person to name the title of the song and artist of Gabi's ringtone I'll have a special surprise for you but please don't just leave that in a review, they inspire me!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Tiff**


	9. Friends

**Hey guys I'm back! Well soccer season is almost over and I'm going to have a lot more free time so I'll have much more time to update in a few weeks. Anyway the winner of the contest is Sarah590! You may be asking how is that I named the song first? Well really 'S' is the winner but her review was anonymous and I need a full name. The rest of the reviews don't have their names on their profiles, I'm sorry everybody…ummm you're all winners? Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it contains my pathetic attempt of a make out scene, don't worry absolutely nothing over the top and nothing over T. Lastly this chapter is dedicated to my friend Shagen, and she knows exactly why.**

He understands that you need time for your girls.

Troy and Gabriella were currently sitting together on the bench of their secret spot. Lunch had just started and they decided to take a brake from the hectic school day and spend at least an hour alone. Troy sat with one of his foot on the floor, the other straight out on the bench leavening the perfect spot for his girlfriend to lie in against his chest. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the light breeze and feeling of Troy gently playing with the curls that were cascading down her shoulders. He coolly moved a bit of her hair away from her shoulder so he could have access to her neck.

"Hey Brie?" He quietly asked making a trail of soft kisses up and down her neck. A light smile spread across her face, enjoying the feeling of Troy's soft lip making contact with her skin.

"Emmhmm?" She lazily moaned.

"I was thinking, we haven't been on a real date in awhile…"

"Babe you know that doesn't matter to me, spending time together like this is just fine." She lightly stated moving her head so she could look directly into her boyfriend's eyes. A goofy grin overcame his face and his head slightly tilted back.

"Of course Gabriella but once and awhile we should do something, I don't know, special." He placed a peck on her lips.

"I like taking my baby girl out."

"And what might you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, how about a nice night out, maybe a little trip to LeBecfin?" (A/n that is actually a really expensive restaurant in New York, I've been there once and made a complete fool out of myself)

Gabriella jumped up from the position she was in and sat perfectly straight paying full attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"You must be joking! Troy you have to make reservations practically 7 weeks in advance to be able to park!" A smug smile was planted on the blue eyed boys face.

"I did, 2 months ago." Her eyes went wide and she engulfed Troy is a huge hug.

"When do we go?" She asked sounding like a 7 year old on Christmas morning.

"Friday night, 8 o clock." She squeezed her arms even more tightly around her boyfriend and a girlish squeal escaped her lips making both teens laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! How can I repay you?" A cocky grin crossed the boys face.

"I think you have an idea." She playfully rolled her eyes and decided to play a little game with good ol Troy boy. She grabbed his shirt a sly smile on her face making his eyes go wide as she yanked him as close to her as possible and crashed her lips onto his. Her hands immediately traveled up to his hair pulling on it slightly. Her left hand then traveled from his head to his lower back and her tongue dived into his mouth. No matter how much he tried to fight it a deep moan crept out of Troy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her even closer and backed her up so she was pushed up against one of the concrete columns. Deciding that it was time to end the game she quickly pulled away. Troy was so shocked his head followed hers for a split second. She giggled and untangled herself from her boyfriend.

"Gotta go tell Sharpay where we're going, see yea later Troy!" She called back as she ran down the stairs and out of sight. Troy stood there, still in shock at how much…spice his little 'innocent' girlfriend had. He then shook his head and walked off the rooftop and into the gym.

_Friday Night:_

Gabriella was currently finishing up her makeup getting ready for Troy and her big date. She wore a long flowing silver dress that showed off her natural curves and complimented her exotic skin tone. Becoming frustrated with her makeup she wiped the small amount she had on and was about to put more on when she heard a knock coming from her balcony door. She walked out of the small bathroom in her room and to the balcony doors to find none other then a very well dressed Troy Bolton standing there. He smiled when he saw Gabriella and when she let him in gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You look gorgeous." He simply stated

"Well you're not so bad yourself Wildcat but you know, we do have a front door" She giggled.

"Well this is always more fun. I see you're ready so let's go" He said taking her hand and beginning to lead her out of the room when she yanked him to a stop.

"Are you crazy? I don't have any makeup on! I look like a piece of trash!" The brown haired boy gave her a puzzled look and asked.

"What do you mean? You look fine the way you are now."

"You're just saying that." An almost concerned look passed over Troy's face and he shook his head.

"How about this, I sit here and you go put your makeup on and when you're done come and show me. I'll give you my honest opinion."

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart." The Latina huffed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Fine." She came out shortly after and stood in front of her boyfriend.

"See, now you can't see those baggy eyes I have or the chapped lips, Troy you have to admit you're less embarrassed to be seen with me when I look like this." Troy shook his head once again and took her hand walking her to the bathroom. He positioned her so that she was facing the mirror and he was behind her, hands around her waist and head on her right shoulder.

"You want to know what I really think." Gabriella's entire body tensed feeling Troy's hot breathe on the side of her face but managed a small nod. He grabbed a damp cloth that was sitting on the edge of the sink and brought it up to her face.

"Close your eyes." He gently ordered she did as she was told and leaned back into Troy. He then began softly dabbing off the makeup his girlfriend was wearing. First he reached her eyes and in a few simple swipes had removed the mascara and eyeliner.

"This let's the world see those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much."

He the wiped the cloth over her cheeks.

"This lets' everyone see you're naturally pink cheeks, that make any guy smile when you blush." He said, making her blush.

"See?"

And finally he reached her lips, placing the cloth down and replacing them with his own lips in a soft, delicate kiss removing her lips gloss.

"See, there's no point in that stuff, because it'll be gone within the first 5 minutes." Gabriella smiled and opened her eyes.

"See this is the real Gabriella Montez, the one who makes every girl at East High jealous because of her natural beauty. The fact that she doesn't have to hide behind all this crap she can just be herself and still have guys drooling over her. You see Gabi; you don't need any of it." Good thing Troy had taken off her mascara because it would have been running like crazy as the slow tears rolled down Gabriella's face.

"D-do you really mean that Troy?" She asked tearfully he smiled engulfing her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"With everything I've got." The two teens stood there for God knows how long in a comfortable silence. Once Troy noticed that Gabriella had recollected herself he caressed her face with his thumbs and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course." The two walked down the stairs, out of the house and into Troy's old truck that both had come to love. Gabriella reached for the radio where that song 'We're in Heaven' was playing she smiled as Troy took one of his hands off of the steering wheel to take her hand. As the song was coming to a stop Gabriella's phone began to ring. She released Troy's hand to dig for her phone in her purse. Once she had found it she immediately picked it up.

"Hey"

"Ga-ga-gabriella! C-c-can you come over, NOW?" A sobbing voice asked on the other line.

"Wait, Sarah? What's the matter? Hun slow down." Troy looked over as his girlfriend and gave her a puzzled look which she also returned.

"It's David!" Sarah screamed into the phone, Gabriella was the only one who knew about Sarah and David besides Sarah's sister. She sighed and replied.

"Oh man, girl now's not the best time." She heard more sniffling on the other end.

"Oh..oh okay then it's all right. I'll talk to you later Gabriella." And with that Sarah hung up the phone making Gabriella feel horrible. If it was any other day, any other time she would have been over at Sarah's house in a heartbeat but tonight was Troy and her night, right?

"Umm, Troy I think you missed your turn?"

"Nope, I'm going exactly where I need to me going."

"Whatever you say." For the rest of the ride Gabriella was silent thinking of what could have happened between her two friends when the car stopped. She looked up at Troy who signaled with his head to look out her window, her jaw dropped.

"But what about the restaurant, you made reservations like a year ago Troy, I can't just ditch you know." He simply shook his head.

"Restaurants can wait, friends can't, go on, we have other days to go out, Sarah needs you know." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you so much Troy." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss and was out of the car and in Sarah's house. Troy stayed in his car looking at his girlfriend, making sure she made it in and with that he drove away.

With Sarah and Gabriella

The two girls were sitting in Sarah's room, over 5 empty cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream sprawled across the floor and Gabriella's arms wrapped around Sarah in a friendly manner.

"Why does there have to be such thing as popularity? Why-can't-everyone-just-freaking-get-along?" Sarah asked, hacking away at her ice cream Gabriella just shook her head.

"I don't know Sha, but you can't let that stop you from going after him."

"Oh yes it can, everyday I try to go by his locker, or say hi to him in the hall and he always has like 20 girls surrounding him! It's disgusting, they don't even know the real him all they see are his looks! Why can't the just go to Hooters and pick up guys there?" She asked clearly frustrated. David and Sarah over time had shared many truly adorable moments and had many things in common from their very unique taste of music to their sport of choice. Sarah had always been different, she wasn't an outsider, she had tons of friends but she had a unique look at the world and she finally found a guy who shared that with. Too bad he was horribly attractive making almost every girl at the school drape over him. All the moments they had shared together were alone, no jealous girls in sight and Sarah realized those opportunities were once in a blue moon.

"I have a question for you. What if I let Troy's popularity stop me from being friends with him? What if I saw Amber running her dirty hands up his arms and threw in the towel. Would we be where we are today?" Sarah tried thinking of a rebuttal but realized there was none and shook her head in defeat.

"So just keep trying. Screw popularity if you're really meant to be those things you have in common will bring you together, just wait." Sarah nodded her head and gave Gabriella a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Gabs, for everything."

"That's what friends are for, do you need anything else?"

"Nope I'm just going to call my sister."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Oh and Gabs, tell Troy I said hi."

12:36 A.M.

Since Gabriella's mom was out of town for the weekend she didn't have a ride home from Sarah's, not that she really wanted to spend the night in a dark empty house. So she decided to walk to her second home, the Bolton residence. When she arrived she didn't want to wake up the family by walking in the front door so she used the entrance Troy had set up for her. Because his room did not have a balcony, nor would he want her climbing up one for him, if she was quite she could sneak through the basement doors and directly up into Troy's room. She did so quickly and stood outside of the door. To her surprise she heard the faint sound of a TV and a teenager clicking through the cannels.

"Nothing on TV?" She quietly asked pushing the door open making her presences aware.

"Brie what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at Sarah's?"

"I was, she needed some time alone and no one's at my house so I decided to come here. Did you not want me to come? I mean I can leave."

"No, no, no stay I'm just wondering how you got here." Gabriella shrugged.

"I walked." Troy's eyes became wide and he got up off his bed.

"Are you crazy walking around at night when God knows who's on the streets? Why didn't you call me I would have come picked you up."

"Troy calm down it was only a few miles and I liked the walk. Plus I didn't want to bug you."

"You know you wouldn't have." He replied wrapping his arms around her as she sniffed in his scent.

"Promise you won't do it again? Or at least don't tell me about it." He whispered into her hair as she chuckled.

"Promise."

"Hey why are you up anyway?"

"I honestly don't know, come to think of it I'm really tired."

"Well then got to sleep then Troy, I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Oh no you won't you know what I need to get a really good night sleep."

"What, your stuffed basketball?" Gabriella teased. Troy took her hand and walked over to the bed. He lied down making himself comfortable then patted the spot next to him signaling her to lie down. She did so, burying her head in the crock of his neck while he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"Hey Troy, are you awake?" She asked few minutes later.

"Barely." He replied but she still decided to ask.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy, now wide awake propped himself on one of his elbows to look into her eyes.

"Brie why would I be mad at you?" He asked sincerely confused.

"Well I don't know, I blew you off for Sarah today and you had the entire night all planned out." Troy closed his eyes and shook his head, lowering himself so he was eyelevel with Gabriella.

"Of course I'm not mad, Sarah really needed you. I know when Chad needs someone to bail him out of jail you'll let me go the second he calls."

"You're right I overreacted."

"Want to know a secret?" He moved himself so he was directly speaking into her ear. "No matter what you do I could never stay mad at you." Gabriella smiled.

"Good-night Troy."

"Night Brie."

Check

**Alright then well I'm going to have to stop her. I'm actually proud of this chapter and I really hope you guys review. Because of time I only included one check list in this chapter, sorry.**

**xoxo,**

**Tiff**

**P.S.**

**My inspirations for this chapter were the song we're in Heaven, the movie The Notebook (which I watched for the first time yesterday) and the new Jonas Brother song 'Take a Breath'.**


	10. Rings

**Hey guy's I'm back! Well I can give u a list of about 29 excuses why I haven't updated but I'd rather not bore you to death. There are a few things I do want to tell you guys though because honestly my readers are like my family. One is I'm sitting in bed highly drugged because I had a fever of 102 last night and I may have food poisoning. Right now I feel fine but if this chapter comes out as complete mush…blame the evil, freezing NYC air. The last thing I want to share is my birthday was on the 12 of December, I'm officially 13! hoothootBefore I forget this chapter is rated T, nothing steamy happens at all but the topic that is discussed is not exactly G rated. IMP0RTANT N0TE: My computer is dumb and the letter 'o' does not work so for capital o I have to use zeros, I'm so sorry.**

He's never laughed at your goals,

dreams or ambitions.

The students of Miss.Darbus's first period class were currently looking up at their teacher shift in her chair as she announced to the class their latest assignment.

"Class, I am not really sure why principal Matsui has asked for this lesson to be taught in my chapel of the arts, however I must carry on, no matter how…uncomfortable it may be for all of us. I have been informed that every student in this class has a significant other and since this week is national health week I will be passing these lists out. Each pair shall find a wing in the school where they can discuss these issues privately. Now I trust none of you to use this time to practice…inappropriate behavior. Just because I will not be collecting these lists doesn't mean you should not complete them. Now go on and remember the rules."

Each couple grabbed a list and went their separate ways; most to go practice inappropriate behavior as Miss. Darbus so wonderfully put it. Probably the only couple who actually planned on completing the list was our favorite, Troy and Gabriella. The two traveled to the rooftop subconsciously. They decided to sit on the ground, cross legged but facing each other with their knees and feet touching.

"Talk about awkward, I would love to hear Darbus teach a health class." Troy chuckled scanning over the list their Drama teacher had given them.

"Troy you know she was trying to avoid the real reason we have to do these cards. It's not national health week."

"Then what is it?"

"Prevent AIDS week, believe me my Mom brought it up last week, now that was awkward." Gabriella shivered at the memory.

"Once I heard 'I've noticed you and Troy have gotten more physical' I was out of there." Troy tried not to let out a laugh at the slightly disturbed expression on his girlfriend's face but failed horribly, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"I need to hang out at your house more often; I would have loved to hear that." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You say that now but when me mom is sitting across from you with eyes like daggers you'll change your mind; anyway let's get this list over with."

"Alright numero uno…Where do you see yourself ten years from now, you answer first."

"I don't really know, married a good job, maybe a doctor or teacher or something like that, I have time to think it over. What about you, now don't give me the answer everyone else thinks. I know you have something else in mind then the NBA."

"Honestly I never really taught about it, but you're right about that NBA thing, I just haven't broken it to Dad. Besides the whole job issue I defiantly see myself married, and I think I know exactly who that person is going to be too."

"Well Mr. Bolton if I may ask who's the lucky girl in your future?"

"Let's just say you know her very well. She's naturally beautiful, brilliant and can throw a punch." He said with a smile while rubbing his shoulder.

"I always knew you had a thing for Taylor Troy but please, stop drooling over her when I'm sitting right here!" Gabriella giggled as her future husband (a/n I am not in any way saying Troy proposed…yet) leaned over planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Next question is, how long do you see your current relationship to last?"

"I think we pretty much summed that one up, you're stuck with me babe. Next"

"How many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had in the past?" Troy answered first.

"Before you I wasn't really a commitment guy, my girlfriends usually lasted no more then 2 months. I think my total was like, 4-5 girls? Honestly I can't remember all off their names. They were all cheerleaders and usually they asked me out and felt kinda bad so I said yes…it's kind of pathetic"

"Believe me I know what you mean." Gabriella replied thinking about all the guys that she had done the same for.

"Your turn, how many Brie?" He coolly asked before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Starting from the 7th grade 8 boyfriends and one friend with benefits. Troy are you okay?" Gabriella leaned over patting his back as he chocked on his water.

"F-friend with benefits?" He asked wiping off his mouth.

"Not real benefits, maybe a few kisses, I really didn't know what to do. I thought the only thing that could help me through the Mom and Dad issues was guys…a lot of them. They all ended up using me in the end, all 9 of them. When I came to East High I wanted to start over, you know so out went slutty Bella, which is what people would call me, but you know before you no one ever actually called me beautiful? (a/n for those of you like me who are a bit slow Bella in Italian means beautiful)" Troy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Troy, I don't want you to think that I'm a fake because honestly this is the real me. Bella was just a cover up that in the end was broken." Gabriella finished while looking down, she was not expecting for all this to come out of a little list her Drama teacher handed out.

"Brie, look at me." He gently ordered cupping her check in his right hand and softly stroking her hair.

"Have I and will I ever judge you?" She replied with a quite

"No."

"Exactly I could never because then you would be able to do the same to me. Believe me I'm no angel, we all mess up Brie its part of life. I'd be kind of scared if you were perfect as you seem." He finished smiling as Gabriella scoffed.

"Not to kill the moment Troy but perfect? No one not even you seem perfect."

"0uch Brie, that hurts deep down." Troy gasped placing a hand over his heart.

"Shut-up" Gabi swatted at him.

"For real babe you could be a stripper and I'd still be by your side…then again you were never a stripper right?" He asked raising an eyebrow humorously.

"Nope never got to that one" She giggled.

"Alright now that that little question is over next one is…whoa what type of school asks that?" Troy read wide eyed holding the paper farther away from his girlfriend.

"What, what let me see!" She screeched reaching over trying to take the card away from the blue eyed boy, once she got a hold of it and scanned it her mouth dropped.

"Well then, I see why Darbus didn't want to share."

"Are you a virgin and if you are how long do you plan on being one…" Troy nervously read. Scared that they were opening closed wounds.

"You kind of already know about me Brie. I'm sorry." He said changing their position so he was leaning against the wall, Gabriella between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly. Her head dove back as she as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know after awhile, you can stop apologizing, I forgave you the day you told me." She whispered, trying to doge the subject at all costs. She wasn't exactly sure how Troy would handle her views. Something in her heart was telling her he would never react the way her previous boyfriends did but something in her head was stopping her.

"I'll never stop; it's something I owe you." She shook her head and the two students were engulfed in silence.

"You know Gabs; you really don't have to tell me. I don't care…wrong wording. Of course I care but if you're not ready to tell me it's all good I mean just because…" While Troy rambled on Gabriella was dealing with a case of diarrhea to the mouth. (A/n as wonderful as that sounds, phrases like this show that I'm REALLY sick."

"I'm a virgin Troy and I plan on staying that way." She cut him off quickly her hands flying to her mouth and she squinted her eyes shut preparing herself for what was about to come. Troy shut his mouth long enough to give her a puzzled look.

"Then what's the big deal?" Her eyes popped open and looked at him.

"Are-are you serious? You're not mad? Don't you want me now or something like that?"

"You know I want you Brie, you're the only girl I want .I'm willing to wait though. I mean we've already waited 2 years a few more won't kill us."

"But, to put it bluntly we make-out all the time, don't you want to go to the next level?"

"Course not, who filled your mind with that crap?"

"My old boyfriends."

"They told you that's what I want?"

"Well not you, they told me no other guy would want me if they had to wait so long. The one rule about dating 'Bella' is that you never got in bed with her. I didn't exactly make that rule public so when one of my boyfriends would find out they would dump me on the spot." Gabriella admitted shrugging. That rule was one she was going to stick by. Troy smiled.

"And you listened to them because…?"

"Because I've never met a guy like you Troy" She replied smiling as well.

"About the second part of your answer how long is that? Not that I'm imposing anything I'm just you know…wondering." Troy finished lamely scratching the back of his neck embarrassed at how wrong the phrase sounded. Gabriella smiled seeing no perversion in the question and turned to him.

"You see this necklace?" She asked gently lifting the sliver necklace that was sitting on her neck. It was a stunning Tiffany and Co. necklace where a sliver ring hung on a silver chain. It was plain but extraordinary and must have cost a fortune.

"0f course, you wear it all the time."

"That's because Sean gave it to me." (A/n Shagen if you say anything you die. I'm having name mental block!) Troy nodded in understanding. Sean was Gabriella's older brother who was currently fighting in Iraq. She only had the opportunity to see him once every year, if she was lucky. Growing up, having her mom at work all the time Sean was like a parent, but less demanding. The two had bounded more then most siblings do and Gabriella was heartbroken, yet understanding when he had made his decision to fight.

"It's a purity ring."

_Flashback:_

Gabriella and Sean were eating out for Gabriella's fourteenth birthday when Sean brought the Tiffany's box out of his pocket and opened it showing it to his sister.

"Awww you bought something for Sofia?" She asked about Sean's wife of one year.

"Actually it's for you." Gabriella gabbed at her sibling, sure they were close but he never bought her something so valuable.

"If you promise me one thing." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"What's the catch?"

"Gabs I know you're going to be starting High School soon and you've probably already had boyfriends," Gabriella's mood dropped a bit, thinking of the past 'boyfriends' "And I know it's a hard thing to do, but I want you to stay pure till marriage." Gabriella blushed slightly.

"Not to sound…disrespectful Sean, but why? I mean what if I find a guy I really like and trust?"

"That's just the thing Gabriella, you like them, not love and even if you found the person you love your virginity is something you can only give once." Gabi read her brother like a book.

"What's the full story?" The male Montez sighed.

"I didn't want to get all cheesy Gab but remember Kris?" Gabriella nodded, recognizing Sean's college roommate. "Before I started seeing Sofia he did. Every night when he would come home from a date I would ask if he 'got any'. He would always say no, saying that Sofia refused to and their relationship wasn't like that."

"0n our wedding day Kris came up to me and asked if he was happy he never 'got some' and all I could do was hug and thank him. It was like a un-wrapable gift knowing that Sofia, not to sound possessive, was mine and I would never have to share a part of her with another person, you know? So Gabs I'm just asking you to give your husband the same gift Sofia gave me, believe me it's worth it." Gabriella was now teary eyed at the adorable story her brother had just told. She nodded as he turned her around and placed the necklace on his sister.

"I promise Sean, I promise." Gabriella whispered as the siblings hugged.

_End flashback:_

"So you see Troy? I mean you might think it's stupid but it's something I need to do."

"Honestly I think it's an amazing thing you're doing Gabriella and I'm sure Sean is proud. I completely understand where he's coming from." No boyfriend of Gabriella's had ever understood the significant of her ring, then again Troy wasn't just another boyfriend. Even though she knew he was the person she wanted to spend her life they were both willing to wait.

**Check, even darker check, huge dark check.**

**Hope you enjoyed by the way the whole purity ring given by the brother thing is true, (my brother is not in the army or married yet) it's what my brother did for me but the Sean and Kris story is from **0ver the Edge and Back.

**Thanks for the 21 reviews guys! I freaked out,**

**Tiff**


	11. Running

Gabriella was sitting at home one night with a notebook in her lab while she restsed her back against the back boured of her bed

**Hey I'm back so I don't want to hold you up for to long. I have to credit my betas zacefronandjohncenaluvr, shagen5 and my friend Ashley. Just a reminder that there's going to be a HUGE a/n at the end of this very short chapter.**

Gabriella sat at home one night with a notebook in her lap. The notebook she was writing in wasn't just a regular spiral. It was her 'issues' notebook. Whenever there had a problem or she needed to clear her mind she would write little quotes or doodle in the book subconsciously, and today she definitely had something to worry about, and that something was Troy Bolton.

Spring break had started five days ago and Troy hadn't called or come to see her since he left early to visit his cousin. Gabriella wasn't one of those clingy girlfriends who needed her boyfriend to call everyday, even though he usually did, but ten days? There had to be something wrong. She called him on the second day but it said his phone had been disconnected. Earlier that day she had walked by his house to see if anyone was there, it was deserted. She had called Chad but he was as clueless as she was.

After she was done writing in the notebook she set it on her desk side table and laid her head down, trying her best to get some sleep, which was, of course impossible. She groaned, got up and went downstairs to get herself something to nibble on. When she walked back into her room she almost dropped the glass of water she was holding.

"Troy? What are you doing here? I was scared as hell, you didn't call, text, anything all week! Where have you been?" Gabriella asked in shock, but Troy simply stood in the middle of her room staring at the ground. He had sweatpants on and a large sweatshirt with the hood up covering most of his face. Confused, Gabriella walked closer to him.

"Troy?" She whispered touching his arm. There was silence; she tried again, dipping her head so she could see his face, which was turned away from her.

"Tr-" But before she could finish she was pushed roughly against her bedroom wall and being fiercely kissed. Usually she wouldn't have any problem but this time there was something different. Something she didn't like. These kisses weren't light, or slow they were hard, fast and harsh. He then bit Gabriella's bottom lip--hard. So hard she yelped in pain giving Troy the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. That didn't last long because he traveled down to her neck and he sucked on every part that was exposed. _What's going on?_ Gabriella didn't know what to do everything was happening to quickly. His hands started traveling around her body. Her neck, arms, face, sides, up her shirt to her stomach, the base of her bra. And that's when she did it.

-_Slap_-

"Troy what the hell is wrong with you? You-you know where we have to stop. I can't believe you! " She tried to yell, her confidence gone as she pulled up the straps of her shirt, keeping her arms covering her upper body and backed away from Troy, hurt and fear deep in her eyes. Troy had never touched her like that, kissed her like that, and it reminded her of her ex-boyfriends, something she would never expect from him, and she didn't want to go back to. She finally round up the courage to look up into his eyes and what she saw hurt even more then the pain that was just inflicted upon her. His eye reflected hers, terrified at what he had just done but the terror was also mixed with guilt and sorrow.

"0h my god…" He whispered his mouth open and eyes wide. Gabriella's fright immediately melted and she opened her mouth to talk but didn't have the chance because Troy had already run out of her room and out of the house. His actions took awhile to register with Gabriella but when they did she quickly grabbed her car keys and ran downstairs. 0nce she had started the car she realized, she had no idea where to go. Troy couldn't have gone very far and it was late at night so she decided the park near her house was her best bet. When she pulled into the empty lot she began her search.

She walked through the park for a good twenty minutes until she spotted a teenager under a tree on the edge of the lake. His knees pulled up to his chest and his head in h is hands. His shoulders were moving rhythmically and she could hear a heart-wrenching sob from where she was standing. When he heard someone coming near, his shoulders stopped moving and his hands swept across his face but he continued looking down. Gabriella called out to him but got no response. She walked toward the boy as he began getting on his feet, getting ready to jog away before he could do so she yelled down to him.

"You know you can run all you want. I'm going to keep following." Troy slowly got up and walked to the point where the dirt met the water and stopped, giving Gabriella a chance to catch up.

"What happened back there?"

Silence

"Troy please say something." She pleaded. He kept his eyes locked on his feet

"Please?" She whispered.

"I can't." He muttered.

"Why not?" She gently asked touching his arm for the second time that day. Troy spoke through clenched teeth and squinted eyes, snapping his head away from her.

"Because I don't know what happened Gabriella! I don't know what I'm doing anymore; just please…please leave now." He begged his voice cracking at the final words and two tears sliding down his face and onto the dirt below. Gabriella had never seen Troy in this type of state. It made her heart ache. This was not the confident basketball superstar she knew, this was a lost boy, and he was vulnerable. She quickly engulfed the sorrow filled boy in a hug but got no response. His arms stayed at his sides. Still she kept her arms around him and whispered into his shoulder,

"It's okay to cry Troy." He shook his head violently and his breathing became even quicker and harder.

"No i-it's not. I can't, I'm the reason all of this happened. I'm the reason she's dying." He choked out.

"Who's dying Troy?" She asked staying calm and rubbing his back trying somehow to soothe him, which made him shake even harder.

"My mom Gabriella, my freakin mom! Those damn doctors couldn't warn her earlier and now she's lying on her death bed because of me!" Troy's inner wall was starting to crack as tears flowed down his cheeks, but his mouth was clamped shut he refused to make a sound. He knew if he opened his mouth, if he took too deep a breath, he would lose it. Time went by as Troy gathered the strength to speak again.

"The worst part is-when I was-born-they knew-they knew something was wrong. They knew and-and they didn't te-tell us, some complications during the birth,-she-lost too much-blood and-never-got it back. This would have never-never-happened if she didn't have me. She wouldn't have to be writing her-her-damn will after she just turned thirty-nine! It's-it's all my fault, she hates me, my dad hates me, my entire family hates me and you hate me, now let the hell go Gabriella!" He wailed in short, out of control breaths.

"No." She whispered and held on tight, as tight as she could, letting Troy's body flail against hers trying to escape her grasp. He was weak at this point but Gabriella still had to put up a fight. Eventually Troy couldn't take it anymore, the fighting stopped and he surrendered, wrapping his arms around the petite girl and letting out the breath he was holding in.

"None of this is your fault Troy, do you hear me? No one knew this was going to happen and even if they did I know your mother would have wanted it. She wanted you she wants you, we all want you! No one hates you, your mother loves you, your father loves you, your family loves you, your friends love you, and I love you! Get it through your head Troy Bolton none of this is in your control!" She screamed, her emotions getting the best of her.

"And Troy if it is your mom's time to go then it is, none of it is your fault! It's in God's hands now." She finished in a whisper as tears poured out of her eyes, both sobbing teens held each other. This is what Troy needed, someone to show him he was loved.

The two stayed there, under a tree the boy's back against it holding the girl upright. Neither counted the hours that passed but both couldn't care less, all they knew is that sometime in the wee hours they both fell into a light slumber and woke up to bright rays of sunlight beaming down on them. Troy awoke to the sound of Gabriella's soft humming. The couple was lying in the due covered grass, Troy's protective arms around Gabriella's middle. She sensed his body moving so she looked up locking eyes, brown to blue. He then bent down to give her a soft kiss and leaned back, sighing.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes in satisfaction and snuggled closer.

"No problem." She whispered.

Goseethedarknight!

During the silent walk home Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy?" She asked nervously, afraid she was opening healing wounds.

"Yea Brie?" He asked giving her a small smile encouraging her to go on.

"What happened last night?" She asked and immediately looked away. He stopped walking and looked up into the sky as if asking for an answer. He then took a sigh before continuing.

"I wish I could tell you Brie, I really wish I could but I really don't know. I guess, ugh, I know this is lame but do you remember when you were 12 and you got in a fight with your parents? You didn't know what to do with yourself so you wrecked your room thinking it would some how upset your parents, when all it really did was ruin everything you had set up?"

"I-I don't really get what you mean Troy." Gabi admitted trying her hardest to understand. Troy nodded, realizing that he wasn't making the most sense.

"Basically I didn't know how to deal with my mom and everything so I hurt the one thing, or rather person that really meant something to me, somehow thinking it would make everything better, when in the end it made everything worse. It still gives me no excuse for what I did but at least you know why I did it."

Gabriella slowly nodded, satisfied with his answer. She then took off the light sweatshirt she was wearing, unconsciously revealing purple marks on her wrists and shoulders. She looked up at Troy and then looked down at herself. Before he could say anything she jumped in.

"Troy don't worry, they don't hurt, it was a mistake."

"But Gabi..."

"No buts Troy it's fine, the marks will be gone in a few days."

"Can I at least get you some cream, or ice, or something?" Gabriella smiled his generosity and innocent guilt.

"Well you know they did just build an ice cream shop next to Rite-Aid..." A relived grin spread on Troy's face at Gabriella's light mood change.

"Why of course, I know you can't go a day without your fudge ripple."

"You're right about that one. You know who else likes fudge ripple?"

"Who?"

"You're mom." Troy took a deep sigh and Gabriella took his hand.

"Well then we better hurry up before they run out."

Goseethedarknight!

**Holy crap you guys I am so sorry for the last chapter! I re-read it last week and it made me cringe at how awkward it is. I guess issues like that should stay personal, sorry again. Well since the sorry train is boarding (ugh how corny is that) I should say sorry for this chapter. It really has nothing to do with the perfect boyfriend list but I felt it sort of went in and I've been dieing to write a quick story like this. My last sorry is for the hold up and short length of this chapter. I really hope you guys still like it. Also I am only going to be writing one more chapter to this story and I'm out of ideas so requests or recommendations are much appreciated. Also if you can't tell from my little scene separators, go see the dark knight it's amazing! Even if you're not into superheroes. Finally I am a twilighter. A huge one, and my friends and I are going to buy our copies at midnight and read all day in a caffeine filled basement. Anyway I was wondering if anyone has found Edward/Bella 'first time' fanfics that are just cute lines. I don't want extreme details and I have a personal petpeve against the phrase 'making love' (shivers). So if anyone knows any twilight fanfics like that or just really well written twifics could you drop me a pm? I'll love you forever and a day. By the way, the movie comes out on my birthday! How cools is that!? Kay one more sorry this a/n is crazy. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are love!**


End file.
